professioniste_digitalifandomcom_it-20200214-history
Piredda Francesca
Ricercatore presso Imagislab Dopo un Dottorato di ricerca in Disegno industriale e Comunicazione multimediale, Francesca Piredda (Milano, 11 marzo 1997) si è avvicinata al mondo della ricerca e della divulgazione scientifica e non l’ha più abbandonato, specializzandosi, in particolar mondo in strategie transmediali, strategie integrate di comunicazione, format per le nuove televisioni, storytelling audiovisivo e nuovi formati, visualizzazione di processi e di scenari per la conversazione sociale, archivi audiovisivi e retail experience. Attualmente è docente al Politecnico di Milano, ha scritto un libro Design della comunicazione audiovisiva. Un approccio strategico per la “televisione debole” edito da Franco Angeli e ha contribuito nella stesura di altri numerosi testi. Nel 2015 ha ottenuto l’incarico, dal Sindaco di Milano, a far parte del Consiglio d’Amministrazione della Fondazione Adolfo Pini. Formazione e studi *''2004 – 2007:'' Dottorato di ricerca in Disegno industriale e Comunicazione multimediale, Dipartimento INDACO, Politecnico di Milano; *''2002:'' Laurea in Disegno industriale e Comunicazione multimediale, Facoltà del Design, Politecnico di Milano. Professione *''2012 – presente:'' Responsabile di Plug Social TV, la tv di quartiere di Zona 9 a Milano: *''2009 – presente:'' Coordinatore del programma didattico e di ricerca Immagina Milano, che sperimenta formati di comunicazione audiovisiva e multicanale per il dialogo e l’innovazione sociale. Attività di formazione Francesca Piredda tiene numerosi seminari e workshop, svolge attività di docenza strutturata, è un’importante ricercatrice ed è un tutor e cultore della materia. Di seguito sono elencati i corsi tenuti come docente ad incarico: *''Luglio 2014 – luglio 2015:'' Docente del corso Social Network Influence Design, Master SNID, Consorzio POLI.design, Politecnico di Milano; *''Maggio 2013:'' Docente del corso Tecniche di Creatività, Master Digital Communications Specialist, in collaborazione con Assocom (Associazione imprese di comunicazione), ALMED - Alta Scuola in Media Comunicazione e Spettacolo, Università Cattolica del Sacro Cuore; *''2002 – 2012:'' È stata la docente di diversi corsi al Consorzio POLI.design, Politecnico di Milano: #Corso di Comunicazione come relazione. Strategie per la creazione di comunità, Master in housing sociale e collaborativo; #Corso di Brand Strategy Within the Digital Media Convergence, Master in Design Strategico; #Corso di Design della comunicazione per la convergenza dei media. Un approccio strategico per la ‘televisione debole’, Master in Art Direction e copywriting; #Corso di Software per l’elaborazione delle immagini, Master in Brand Communication. *''2010 – 2011:'' Corso di Laurea in Product Service System Design (PSSD), Facoltà del Design, Politecnico di Milano; *''2010/2011, 2009/2010, 2008/2009:'' Laboratorio di Sintesi Finale, Corso di Laurea Magistrale in Design della Comunicazione, Scuola del Design, Politecnico di Milano. Ruoli di rappresentanza/associazioni *''2011 – presente:'' Membro di IMAGIS Lab, gruppo di ricerca del Dipartimento di Design del Politecnico di Milano; *''2010 – presente:'' Membro della rete internazionale DESIS Network-Design for social innovation and sustainability. Pubblicazioni *Bertolotti, E., Daam, H., Piredda, F., Tassinari, V., (2015). The Pearl Diver: The Designer as '' *''Storyteller. Milano: DESIS Network; *Galbiati M. e Piredda F., (2012). Visioni urbane. Narrazioni per il design della città sostenibile, Milano: FrancoAngeli; *Galbiati M. e Piredda F., (2010). Design per la WebTV. Teorie e tecniche per la televisione digitale. Milano: FrancoAngeli; *Piredda F., (2008). Design della comunicazione audiovisiva. Un approccio strategico per la “televisione debole”. Milano: FrancoAngeli; *Galbiati M., Piredda F. (a cura di), (2005). ManteroMood. Movie design for the silk concept store La Tessitura_Como, Milano: Edizioni POLI.design. Premi Non presenti nei database e nei siti consultati per la ricerca. Sitografia *Piredda, F., (2014). Curriculum Vitae di Francesca Piredda. Tratto da: http://www.fondazionepini.net/wp-content/uploads/2014/06/Francesca-Piredda_CV.pdf il 6 agosto 2016. Categoria:Ricercatrice